


Coruscant

by mambo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Star Wars AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: Airspeeders zip by and music from the club below plays. Coruscant beats on as Bucky runs a hand through Steve’s hair and Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist.And what neither know is that this moment would be the beginning of an adventure, the likes of which neither could have ever imagined.





	Coruscant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hakunahistata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hakunahistata/gifts).



> This is a little Star Wars AU written in commemoration of my one-year friendaversary with Rachel/hakunahistata/MinistryHasFallen. Thanks for being such an awesome friend, and I hope that this year will lead to many more.
> 
> Also, sorry that this AU has nothing to do with the AUs you listed as being your favorites. I have never, in my life, been able to write a decent fake dating AU. I hope this is not too much of a disappointment!

“Steve!” Bucky says, hopping from the edge of a nearby balcony to Steve’s.

“Buck!” Steve hisses as Bucky laughs. “You’re gonna die if you jump around like that.”“I’m using the Force,” Bucky says, grinning.

Steve rolls his eyes. “You’re gonna use your head to break your fall one of these days,” Steve says.

“Shut up,” Bucky says, getting close and putting an arm around Steve’s shoulders. He pulls Steve in close. “Aren’t you glad to see me?” he asks.

Steve shrugs. “Eh,” he says. There’s a loud crash from somewhere, but Steve doesn’t even jump. That’s Coruscant for you.

“You’re full of it,” Bucky says, looking down at Steve with this fond, big smile.

“Full of something,” Steve mutters, looking back out at the endless expanse of city before him. “Aren’t you supposed to be at the Jedi Temple?” he asks.

“Supposed to,” Bucky says. He doesn’t drop his arm, but Steve doesn’t mind. Bucky’s been around the galaxy in the past few months, far away from Steve.

“I see you’re no Jedi Master yet,” Bucky says, reaching up and tugging at Bucky’s Padawan braid.

“Hey!” Bucky admonishes, slapping away Steve’s hand. And then grabbing it. He holds on tight. “Master Yoda says I carry too much attachment,” he says, voice light but smile slipping. “Dunno what he could be talking about.”

“No idea,” Steve says.

It’s been years since they lived together, two ragamuffin orphans making their way on the streets of Coruscant. It was pure luck that Jedi Master Pierce found Bucky and took him under his wing. Any other Jedi would have asked Bucky to sever his ties to Steve, but Pierce encouraged their relationship, let Bucky sneak out to see him. What Bucky doesn’t know is that Pierce has helped pay for Steve’s quarters, helped him get a job when Steve thought he would need to move to Brentaal IV to work. Frankly, Steve almost wanted to leave, wanted to get the chance to travel somewhere new and find a way for himself. But then Pierce started talking about how Bucky needs him to be here, to stay so close, and Steve couldn’t bring himself to go.

“I’ll be leaving soon,” Bucky says.

“Where this time?” Steve asks, trying not to sound too eager. Sometimes Steve thinks that Bucky’s stories will be the only way for him to see the galaxy.

Bucky smiles, squeezes his hand. “Pierce says it’s a surprise, but it’s something he’s wanted to show me for some time. He says…” Bucky’s voice cracks. “He told me that he thinks I have the potential to be a very powerful Jedi, Steve.”

Steve furrows his brows. “What do you mean?” he asks.

“Pierce told me that long ago there was a Jedi Knight who could… she could heal any ailment, even ones a person has had since birth.”

“Oh, Buck—“

“No, Steve, listen. If I could just learn more, be better, then maybe I could help _you_.”

Steve bites his bottom lip. “It’s a nice thought,” he says, “but I can take care of myself.”

Something flashes in Bucky’s blue eyes, an emotion that Steve can’t quite place. “Thing is,” he says, pulling Steve even closer, “You don’t have to.”

And he kisses Steve.

Airspeeders zip by and music from the club below plays. Coruscant beats on as Bucky runs a hand through Steve’s hair and Steve wraps an arm around Bucky’s waist.

And what neither know is that this moment would be the beginning of an adventure, the likes of which neither could have ever imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Follow Rachel on Tumblr at [hakunahistata](www.hakunahistata.tumblr.com). You can follow me at [whtaft](www.whtaft.tumblr.com).


End file.
